bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsuya vs Seishin // Dangerous Sparring
A month after the "Beloved Succubus" off-planet battle... Original Post: http://www.facebook.com/Bleach.SS.Rpg/posts/307864592566860 Seishin couldn't continue to the earlier spar. The 2nd Division captain is in the 2nd's courtyard waiting for someone to fight. While waiting, a cogwheel once again landed at the center of the courtyard, and it came from his rival, yet belonging to Gotei 13, Hatsuya Kanzaki. The two started throwing verbal attacks on one another, such that belittling Hatsuya, obviously for utilizing the enemy's powers. However, the heated verbal bout escalated into brutal sparring between the two captains. Hatsuya dashed backward, and threw the spanner scabbard towards Seishin. The scabbard throw was countered by Seishin's Bakudo #8 Seki, and followed by Bakudo #4 Hainawa. The Hainawa Bakudo was able to bind the 12th Division captain. Hatsuya didn't use to be verbose in fights, but possibly affected by the Beloved Succubus battle. His verbose in their battle caused him another miss, being hit by Hado #4 Byakurai. The 12th Division captain fought back with Hado #1 Sho, breaking the bind again, pushing Seishin away from him. He leaped in mid-air, and blasted Seishin with Hado #58: Tenran. His Tenran attack is inspired by rocket jumping, with a wind blast. Seishin countered with a Raiōken to disperse the incoming tornado-like blast as reiryoku into the atmosphere. He did while using his Leaf Step to create multiple afterimages of himself to completely cover the whole Hado#58 Tenran. While Seishin's busy busting the tornado blast, Hatsuya disappeared, using Bakudō # 21. Sekienton, and while hiding behind the smoke, three energy-based cogwheels appeared right beside Seishin's feet, attempting to grind his feet. The cogwheels appeared beside an afterimage which was soon destroyed by the continuing Raioken and dispersed as reiryoku. Even the smoke was dispersed into reiryoku when it had contact with the raioken. Since Hatsuya was no longer using Tenran, it disappeared making more time for using Raioken and leaf step and make it hit anything within Seishin's personal space. Hatsuya performed a Sonido, going a bit far from Seishin. His sonido produced after-images of him, and they started throwing the scabbard onto Seishin, as an amplified form of Hado #04. Three of the Seishin's after-images disappeared after being struck by the electrified spanner scabbards. Seishin's Raioken was quick, he was able to touch all the scabbards that came at him, that made him slow down a little which made 3 afterimages disappear. All the scabbards that was made was dispersed as reiryoku. All the scabbards disappeared, meaning not one of them was the real one. Hatsuya produced another set of afterimages, all were smiling, all set to demoralize Seishin. It turned out that the real one is hiding underground, and ambushed Seishin with energy buzzsaws popping out, in attempts to bisect him. The utsusemi disappeared just was it was bisected. Seishin reappeared already holding on to the scabbard. The energy buzzsaw was already dispersed and any attempt of energy usage on and in the scabbard would immediately be dispersed. Seishin also sent a reiatsu burst into his fingers to grab on tight to the scabbard, making his fingers dig into it like a vice with teeth. Hatsuya popped behind Seishin, and left a gear-shaped reiatsu bomb, performed a sonido again, and detonated the attached gear reiatsu bomb. The origin of the reiatsu contained inside the bomb was from Hatsuya's clones. The bomb exploded, indeterminate whether Seishin survived the blast. When the explosion started to diminish, Seishin was standing in the middle of it with his arm raised upwards with a black mist-like shadow around it, sucking up the explosion into his palm. After devouring the explosion, he also devoured the scabbard that he was tightly holding on to. With the bankai's activation, he was now passively devouring the reiryoku in the air, including the ones that was released before. Finally, Hatsuya's Zanpakuto showed up, in Shikai form. Seishin pointed his claw arm at him and turned it into a dragon head. The dragon opened its mouth wide an d a smaller laser like light beam from it onto Hatsuya. The dragon head begun sucking in Reiryoku like a miniature black hole. Hatsuya channeled some reiryoku onto the spanner rifle, and fired materialized cogwheels on the mouth of the dragon, clogging it. While the dragon's mouth is stuffed with the cogwheels, Hatsuya shunpo'ed behind Seishin, and clubbed his head with the spanner rifle's strong barrel. Hatsuya eventually launched three jumping buzzsaws onto Seishin magically. The dragon head continued to suck in reiryoku including the cogwheels into it. The three buzzsaws was also devoured. People do often forget that when Seishin's bankai activate, he becomes a berseker. That clubbing on his head was completely ignored. Seishin redirected the dragon head towards Hatsuya, yet deliberately barrel-rolled away from Seishin, though it hurt him a bit. Hatsuya awakened his Bankai form, and the spanner rifle Shikai disintegrated, and changed his clothes, then granted him a large pair of kimono sleeves. His kimono sleeves popped out a penguin head-barreled cannons, and fired bouncing cero balls onto Seishin's legs, in attempts to stumble him. The Cero ball attack was named: "Cero Tropiezo". The powerful suction pulled in the ceroball so it was also devoured. Now that the dragon head was pointing at Hatsuya, it was now pulling him in. While being pulled in, Hatsuya chanted, with the sleeves pointed at the dragon mouth, "Invent! Hengen tokei shikake no shin'en (Phantasmagoric Clockwork Abyss)". Hatsuya dispersed away from Seishin, and a huge cogwheel-shaped gate appeared above them, darkening the skies, and thousands of non-reiryoku sharp, bladed cogwheels descended from the hole above. The gears started crushing Seishin's dragon hand madly, while Hatsuya is seen swiftly leaping from cogwheel to cogwheel. The dragon head reverted back into a claw arm. It made one hell of a big fist. Seishin then did a Raioken once again and started destroying the the cogwheels. This time, the Raioken was chained with the Ikkotsu cannon which gave it a large range from Seishin. He also understood that Hatsuya was going to attack from behind again or somewhere where his blindspot is supposed to be so he used Leaf step to make the combination fire towards every direction. He was also inching his way towards the gate. ue to the impact of the punches on the cogwheels, Hatsuya got thrown off mid-air, yet it became an opportunity for him to hinder Seishin's attack on the gate. "Invent! Tokeijikake messatsu (Clockwork Annihilator!)" Hatsuya commanded, and the remaining cogwheels within the area turned into automated flying saucers, firing Pale Lightning shots onto Seishin from behind. While the created flying saucers attack Seishin from behind, Hatsuya bravely faced him, and performed a fiery melee tornado attack out of his large kimono sleeves. One of the sleeves left a burning scar onto Seishin's forehead. The utsusemi got burned and sliced to pieces. While Hatusya was being distracted with the utsusemi. Seishin was now moving with Senka, jumping on and off the cogwheels while using Sokkotsu as he lands on each cogwheel, destroying it just after he leaps away from them. When he reached the giant cogwheel in the sky, he immediately, turned his claw arm into a dragon head and take one big chomp off of it. He then lent the dragon head swallow the whole thing like spaghetti. ‎To save Hatsuya from the humongous devourer, he freely fell to the ground, and saw his stage being devoured by Seishin's Dragon Head. Hatsuya shut down his custom battlefield, and what the Dragon head devoured afterall was a mere residue, since the stage itself disintegrated. After packing the Clockwork Abyss, Hatsuya's remaining on-stage cogwheels were converted into reiryoku for his usage, and shot Seishin back with an anchor-shaped energy bullet, dismembering his hand. Seishin noticed that his left hand was missing so he only had to cover it with the claw arm and transfer some of it. Now his left hand was also a claw hand. He then made reiatsu flow into his legs which leaked like it was fire. He then shunpo'd infront of Hatsuya, created an utsusemi that will attack him. then another on his back, his left, his right. As he created more utsusemi, the leaking reiatsu begun to swirl around like a big fire tornado with Hatsuya right in the middle of it. Hatsuya fired Hado #58: Tenran on the ground, propelling him violently upward, but his escape brought him some burning injuries. The sleeves survived the heat, and his shirt got burnt by the fiery tornado. Seishin stopped in the middle of the tornado and watched Hatsuya fly away. He then stopped sending Reiatsu into his legs and just sucked in the tornado for its reiryoku. He looked at his severed hand that was now a shadow claw hand and just laughed maniacally. He couldn't turn off his bankai because if he did, he would bleed to death. That included the hit he took to the head earlier. Seishin now walks Seireitei with his bankai on, passively devouring Reiryoku.